The Goblet of Azkaban
by MJMMudblood
Summary: No it's not a cross between Books 3 and 4. It's the tale of Sirius's escape. (Rated PG13 for the F word.)


MJM*Mudblood Presents  
  
His 10th Harry Potter Fan Fic  
  
GOBLET OF AZKABAN  
  
(A/N : Firstly, I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.)  
  
(A/N : Well it's been a long road to 10 Fics. Firstly there was the two Fanfics I wrote on completion of Goblet of fire, ( Love is Odd, A lot can happen in a week) Then there was the four Fics I wrote when I finished Order of the Phoenix, ( Tales of Hogwarts, Weasly Wars, The Wand Waver, Potty Wee Potter.) and finally there was three short Ficletts (Permanente Reminder, Today's the day, Sirius Black : Beyond the veil of Darkness). I'd like to give a big thank you to anyone who reviewed. Especially the daily reviewers of Tales of Hogwarts. There's at least twenty more to come, I'm full of ideas. MJM*Mudblood)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius Black's knees hit the cold hard floor as he was thrown back into his cell after "Breakfast" (Two pieces of bread and a Goblet of water). He was under nourished. He had been at Azkaban now for Eleven years and he could see the incredibly bad changes in his health. In growing toe nails, changes in the pigmentation in his hands and feet. He was a mess. He carefully tossed his hair in an effort to get it out of his eyes then crawled over to his bed.  
  
'Your nearly there.' His brain told him, 'Soon Peter will get his just desserts.' And then it hit him, like it did every hour on the hour the feeling that life was pointless, a sadness that balled up in side of him killing whatever happiness remained. A Dementor was passing. He could hear his mothers voice screaming at him to listen to his farther. She shook him then pushed him to the floor. "A useless good for nothing" She had called him, and perhaps he was. And then it stopped. Cold sweat ran down the marauder's face. He now had sixty minutes of work to do before the next Dementor walked passed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What's yer name stranger ?" Sirius had been asked on his first day. Everyone could tell he was new his skin was tanned and muscled. The man who had asked Sirius's name sat opposite him. A toothless grin and short white hair. Sirius tried to ignore him but he asked again.  
  
"Sirius Black," The prisoner told the stranger. He stared back.   
  
"You blew up ther'teen Muggles in the name of the lord didn't yee." Another prisoner said from beside him. "And an Order's mate." Sirius paused for a moment, 'The Lord' was he talking to a pair of death eaters ?  
  
"That's right," Sirius admitted flakily. But the former death eaters seemed to believe it.   
  
Sirius had sent four nights in solitary confinement surrounded by Dementors after that meal. One of the death eaters had shown him the dark mark and explained that he was in Azkaban for murdering sixteen Muggle babies. Sirius had hit him over the head with his water Goblet. It wasn't the last time he'd been In the small windowless room.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius climbed into bed as the clock out side his cell chimes four. He needed his two hours of sleep everyday to keep him from passing out with exhaustion. At six he was woke, not by Dementors but by two men in black suits.  
  
"Wake up Black," The one on the left hand side said pulling the small pointless blanket from Sirius. The marauder sat up. "Come on, get up you have a hearing today." Sirius groaned, same old crap.  
  
"Are you Sirius Black," Cornelius Fudge asked him from his place high above. Sirius was bound to a chair in the middle of the Wizmot. All eyes were upon him.   
  
"Of course," The minister asked him that very question every time he came followed by the next one.  
  
"You are currently serving a life sentence for the murder of Thirteen Muggles and One Wizard how do you plead ?" Sirius looked up at the stand. Dumbledore's cold glare hit like a bucket of water. He hated the fact that his old teacher thought he had played a part in the murders of the Potters. The Wizmot glared down at him.  
  
"And you have no representation ?" Susan Bones asked. As usual Sirius's answer was a negative. No one would represent him. He was as hated as a death eater. Cornelius fudge flicked through his papers before turning back to the 'Convict.'  
  
"Then I hereby declare that you sentence remain as it is, Guards ?" Sirius sighed as two Dementors entered and escorted him back out. The same result as ever. After 12 years it was beginning to get repetitive.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The water goblet wasn't the most useful tool but it was all the marauder had. A plain grey goblet with a chip in the rim and a scratch down the side. The bottom had the words 'Cheater's Pottery' reminding Sirius of his godson and former best friends. TINK ! TINK ! TINK ! The sound of the goblet bouncing off the stone sounded so loud in the small tunnel. Sirius counted in his head. A second for every Tink. 45,46. He was in his fifty eighth minute. He would head back down the tunnel at the end of the minute giving him exactly a minute to get back to his room. 49,50,51. He could have give up then but every Tink was worth it. 52, 53, 54, His mind changed to weather Tink was a word. But he didn't care. 55, 56, 57, 58, 59. And at that he turned on his hands and knees and crawled quickly up his tunnel arriving under his bed. Within a minute he had reached his bed in time for the Cold shivering feeling. It lasted only a moment but he had to come back for it. If he stayed in the tunnel the Dementors would have no emotion to feed on and they would suspect something. He climbed out of bed and returned to his tunnel. Back to his Tinking.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello Murderer." Sirius couldn't stand his voice.  
  
"You should really stop taking to yourself," Padfoot countered back staring at his former friend from the other side of the glass panel. Wormtail grinned.  
  
"I can't stay too long, I have to get back to Ron, He'll notice I'm gone."  
  
"Heaven forbid." Sirius muttered. He hated the man opposite him so much that if he had his wand he probably would have tried to kill him, even if they were either side of magic proof glass. Sirius stared at his mouse blond hair for a moment before speaking again. "I'm going to get you."  
  
Wormtail grinned, "I doubt it." And at that he got up and left.  
  
"I promise," Sirius called after him. "I fucking promise."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Daylight smashed him in the face as his tunnel finally got him out. It was seven in the mourning and the sun had just arrived in the sky. The bright star peeked over the moment and hurt Sirius's eyes so much he believed they were bleeding. It had been 13 years. He didn't have time to worry about where he would stay or who he would tell right now he need to escape the Scottish island.  
  
Behind him stood Azkaban prison, to it's left mountains and too it's right a beach. He turned back around and headed to the mountain. It would be too risky to take the beach. It would take him longer but he still had to figure out the sea and he needed time. He marched with his goblet in right arm and his only possession he took to the prison. A picture of his Godson, Harry.  
  
THE END 


End file.
